眼镜
by CygnusStock
Summary: 正泰/病娇泰


1.

泰亨最近配了一副眼镜。

其实他以前就有一点点近视，走路还好，可是如果坐在台下看台上，或者看远处就有点费劲了。于是最终他还是配了眼镜。

"看起来有点斯文败类，现在很多饭喜欢这样的吧。"哥哥们这么说。

不知道柾国会不会喜欢？

想着，就问了出来。

当时柾国正坐在自己身边看手机，他扭头看看，说了句"还不错，哥戴上眼镜挺好看的。"

他这才把嘴笑得咧成了四方形，"你觉得好看就好。"

说话的时候，柾国已经又把目光集中到手机上了。手指快速滑动屏幕，不知道在看什么。

"看什么呢？"他探过身去。托眼镜的福，没靠上他的肩膀就看到了屏幕上的字。

柾国身上有祖马龙橙花香水的味道，泰亨想着，禁不住又靠近了一些，把下巴放到他的肩膀上去看手机里的网页。

是最近一个比较火的女演员。

"哥觉得她好看吗？"柾国问。

他咬住下唇不说话。

大概只是走个形式问问自己罢了，因为随后他就说"那天别人介绍认识的，互相交换了手机号，以后可能会有进一步交流。"

演员和爱豆，经朋友介绍认识，进一步交流，这些不就是恋爱的前兆么。

"咔哒"，宿舍客厅的时钟响了一声，晚上24点整。

心里也有"咔哒"的声音，好像有什么断开了呢。

橙花香水后调的味道在他鼻腔里四散开来，是苦涩的。

泰亨慢慢站起身，拍拍他的肩膀，回了宿舍。

号锡哥和智旻正在卧室里捧着手机看着什么搞笑视频，两人乐得不亦乐乎，并没有注意到他的低落。

于是他躺到床上，摘下眼镜。架了一天眼镜的鼻梁立刻没那么累了，望向天花板，眼睛也没那么酸痛了。

只是模糊也随之而来了。

有些人就像眼镜，一旦抛弃掉就能解放了，可是没有眼镜，我又该怎么存活呢。

2.

今天是巡回演唱会。泰亨闭着眼睛坐在化妆镜前，由cody姐姐给自己化妆。

咚咚咚，待机室的门被敲响，"你们好"的问候随之传来。

他连忙示意化妆师停下，戴上眼镜站起来回过身去。

哦，是那个女演员。

留着染成棕色的卷发，长相甜美，身材姣好。

呵，真人也不过如此嘛。

大批量生产的普遍女演员的长相，卖弄着可爱/性/感的人设，说话嗲嗲的，让人恶心。皮肤没自己好，腿比自己还粗。

他暗暗从头到脚打量了她一遍，然后就冷漠地冲她们点点头当作打招呼了。

"泰亨xi好高冷啊，"他后来无意间听到她和柾国这么说。

"泰亨哥人很好的，"自己的弟弟回答，"我们智媛xi熟识之后就会发现的。"

"我们智媛"，泰亨攥紧了拳头。以前"我们"这个称呼你不是只会用在我身上吗。

3.

泰亨那天去了酒吧。

嗜烟、烈酒、甚至大麻和滥交，这些背德的东西在艺人看来其实再正常不过了。站立于镁光灯下和被鲜花掌声簇拥的代价是日复一日超负荷的工作压力，而这些都是缓解压力最好的解药。但是对于泰亨来说不是。艺人在光鲜亮丽的同时也把自己曝光在了无数双眼睛之下，想要变得更成功，就要远离这些可能让自己丑态百出的东西。所以他从不去酒吧。

但是那天，泰亨打破了这个自己一直以来坚持的信条。

"去哪儿？"晚上10点的时候，他正坐在宿舍客厅里复习明天要拍的戏，看到柾国一身黑色，戴了墨镜和黑色口罩，严严实实地把自己裹起来往外走。

"跟智媛去酒吧。"他回答。

他皱皱眉，"你们什么时候发展到了可以一起去酒吧的程度？"

"大概上周吧。"柾国似乎是想到了什么，随即咧嘴一笑，眼睛看向他手里一沓厚厚的纸张，"哥不用管我，继续看你的剧本吧。"

"呀，"他一下子站起来，挡住了柾国的路，"你知道被别人看到是什么后果吗？"

"看到就看到呗，也没什么的。"

柾国无所谓地回答让他泄了气，他只好让开了路。"好吧，既然你自己都不在乎…那什么时候回来？"

"不知道，"他耸耸肩，"可能2点，也可能4点。"

「你知道跟我在一起是错误的吧？」

「今朝有酒今朝醉。」

「所以你并不在乎这是否会遭到唾弃。」

「对，比起被社会唾骂，我更无法承受离开你的痛苦。」

「但是我在乎。现在我拥有的一切都不可能放弃，而你是—」

「—舍弃时最不需要心疼的，我知道。」

把柾国放走之后，泰亨在复习这段台词。是他饰演的年轻男演员和年上已婚女导演之间的不伦之恋。

女导演的形象慢慢和柾国合二为一，最后泰亨仿佛在文字间看到了柾国的脸。

大概是戴眼镜看剧本太久有些眼花了吧。

"啪"，于是他合上剧本，摘下了眼镜。

金泰亨喜欢田柾国，他捏着鼻梁自忖。而且他充分相信柾国并没有看出来，因为自己一直在试图自己的感情。而事实上看起来演过几部戏的他成功了。但是瞒过柾国并不能抹去自己的感情，智媛的出现开始让他感到desperate，是的，现在他唯一能想到的就是这个词，迫切而又绝望。

越想便越歇斯底里（然而他自己并不这么觉得）。

他想把自己的心都掏出来给他看，让他知道自己的感情，可是他不能这么做—会吓走柾国的。他想把那个女人拽走，按在墙边，狠狠地警告她不要靠近柾国，柾国是他金泰亨的。不，他想把柾国身边所有人都赶走，甚至是成员们。

柾国是我一个人的，他这样想。尤其是要告诉那个天天想要粘在柾国身边的女人，永远不要想着接近柾国。

—然后，他的确这么做了。

金泰亨破天荒地第一次去了酒吧。

4.

"啪"！

泰亨把剧本摔到桌子上，他满脑子都是要把柾国带回来的念头，根本没有继续看剧本的心情了。穿起厚大的外套，扣上鸭舌帽，锁门的时候，他甚至连手都在颤抖。

炫目的灯光，刺耳的音乐，还有浓烈的酒味，泰亨几乎在刚进club的一瞬间就感到厌恶了。甚至还有女人刻意贴到他的身后，色情地摸了他的屁股。

恶心。

泰亨甩开身后的人，拼命掸着自己的衣服，一边看来看去。找到柾国并不难，他和智媛正坐在吧台一处比较安静的地方聊天。

起初泰亨并没有走过去，只是站在两人身后不远的地方看着他们，看起来聊得很开心。

有共同语言—恋爱的又一前兆和官方说法。

不能这样下去了，泰亨想，我要把这段可能出现的感情扼杀掉。

于是便走上去。

"柾国。"他低声叫着他的名字。

"—哥！"

"—泰亨xi！"

谁都没有想到他会来。

"哥怎么过来了？"

"对不起，打扰你们的约会了，"他做出一副不好意思的样子，大方地挤到了两人的中间坐下。

"哥在说什么呀，"柾国好笑地往旁边挪了挪，给泰亨留出足够的位置，"我和智媛只是在聊天。"然后示意服务生给泰亨拿了饮料来。

"哥还戴了眼镜，"柾国指指他的眼镜，笑笑，"来酒吧这种地方怎么还戴着这个？"

"出门太急忘记摘掉了。"他拿过服务生递过来的饮料喝了一口，是柠檬水。酸溜溜的就像自己的心情。看来真的是电灯泡了，泰亨挖苦地想道，甚至连酒都不给我点。

然后也就这么说了出来。

"是因为怕哥明天拍戏会浮肿才不点的啊，"柾国拍拍他的肩膀。

"真的？"他怀疑地看了他一眼。

"真的。"柾国认真地点点头。

他这才作罢，安心地用吸管又吸了一口柠檬汁。

泰亨私下并不是多话的人，作为艺人通常在镜头前说了太多，不上节目的时候他多半都很安静，但现在不一样。他身边坐着的是柾国，以及有可能（甚至已经）和他成为情侣的演员文智媛—他不能任由事情这么继续下去，一定得采取措施把他们分开才行。

—那些当时在和演员哥哥们拍戏时听来的故事应该就很管用。

不会有好下场的演艺圈恋爱，被狗仔拍到的艺人情侣，因为档期的差异和粉丝的反对而分手的明星，泰亨的侃侃而谈让这个聚会陷入了十分尴尬的局面。

终于，在12点班的时候，智媛忍不住地看了看腕表说自己该回去了。

我送你到门口，泰亨自告奋勇地站起来。

不过一离开柾国的视线，泰亨就对她说，"智媛在和柾国恋爱吧？"

"内？"她好笑地反问，"你误会了。我们只是在讨论事情。"

"哦，那最好。"他回答，"因为忙内是我的，谁都别想夺走他。"

"看来泰亨是很喜欢柾国了。"智媛说，"不过他真的情愿被你束缚得脱不开身吗？"然后意味深长地看了他一眼，离开了。

泰亨站在原地没有动，club里喧闹的声音吵得他耳朵疼，闪烁的灯光晃得他眼睛干涩，于是他摘下了眼镜。无论如何柾国必须是我的，我不在乎他喜欢还是不喜欢这种束缚，他一边捏着鼻梁，一边想着。

睁开眼，酒吧里太昏暗了，若是不戴眼镜他就不能找到柾国，于是泰亨又戴上了眼镜。

他穿过人群看着坐在角落里的柾国。心里感到了一丝踏实。

田柾国是我的。

这一点任何人都不能改变。

5.

泰亨走回到柾国身边的时候，他正慢慢一口一口酌着杯中的酒，似乎是想到了什么，他笑了。随即又用喝酒掩饰住悄悄上扬的嘴角。

又是那样的偷笑。

这样的笑其实很好看，可是一想到这笑容并不是为自己绽放，泰亨就感到由衷地厌恶。

"你在和文智媛恋爱，"他拉开椅子坐下来，抛出了一个陈述句。

柾国听了只是把半杯柠檬水推到泰亨面前，什么都没有说。

他没有去动那杯水，只是直直地用怀疑的眼神盯着柾国。

"…说来话长。"大概是被盯毛了，柾国最后还是说了句"等有好消息再告诉哥"。

泰亨没有继续接话。两人陷入了沉默，一时间谁都没有说话。柾国抠着拇指上的死皮，泰亨则拿起杯子，一饮而尽饮料。

"既然你不想说，"他拉住柾国的胳膊，"那一起去跳舞总可以吧？"

泰亨一到乱舞的人群中就后悔了。他并不会跳，所以只能像水草一样顺着人流涌动；还有那些经意或不经意贴上自己的女人，他拼命想避开她们，却发现她们像吸铁石一样不断地跟过来。

忽然他发觉身后紧紧贴着自己的女人消失了，有一双手从后面扶住了自己的腰。

泰亨回过头去，原来是柾国。他一脸紧张地看着自己，"我就说不要下来跳舞吧，哥。你看那群女人都快粘在你的身上了。"

忙内在关心我。

他转过身来，他们现在身高相当，脸挨彼此很近，甚至泰亨能感觉到柾国的鼻息打在自己脸上。他捧住柾国的脸，刚进公司的时候他还是娃娃脸，肉嘟嘟的惹得姐姐饭们大呼可爱。然后慢慢长大了，他的脸开始轮廓明显了，有了男人味。

泰亨用手指摩挲着柾国的下颌线，棱角分明。

"哥，别摸我了！"

但是似乎泰亨并没有听到柾国在说话—他眼前的这张脸如此英俊（可是脸的主人却一直卑微地认为自己不够帅气），有多少女生为此着迷。但是现在他在自己面前。

柾国是我的。

泰亨的右拇指轻抚着柾国的嘴唇，然后用自己的唇替换了手指。

他在出门前似乎是用了带有花香味的唇膏，因为他把柾国的上嘴唇含住吸吮起来的时候，有甜蜜的味道。是想象中的感觉，和他在梦里梦到的感觉一样，软软的。他一直知道柾国的唇形很好看，上唇薄薄的，有M型的唇峰；下唇很丰满，又不像硕珍哥那样厚实。没想到尝起来更好。

当他把舌头伸进柾国的嘴里，顶到他的舌头时，柾国猛地哆嗦了一下，推开了他。

"你干什么！"

泰亨只是伸出舌头舔了舔自己的下唇，朝柾国笑笑。

似乎有什么东西已经从泰亨的心里破茧而出了。

他抓住柾国的手，就在club里大喊，"忙内是我的！"

Club里的音乐很吵闹，只有几个挨近他们的人才听到了他的话。他们看着柾国被吸/吮/红/肿的嘴唇，暧昧地冲他们笑了。

6.

Club的门打开，泰亨跟在柾国身后走了出去。寒气扑面而来，禁不住抖了抖，冷风一吹，他还打了个喷嚏。

"好冷啊，"泰亨忍不住说，可即使是这样，也没能让走在前面的忙内回过头来看他一眼。

看来柾国是生气了。

泰亨摸摸自己的嘴唇，触感仿佛还在。他想起刚才在club里，柾国的嘴唇软软的就像果汁软糖。自己小的时候，吃糖是不被允许的，可就算惹爸爸妈妈发火，他也会偷吃一颗。偷吃软糖和亲吻柾国不是很相似吗？用一次生气换一个吻并不吃亏。所有人都知道柾国好脾气，哄一哄就消气了，可是能吻他的机会又有几次呢。泰亨想起以前常常因为偷吃糖果被爸爸妈妈批评，他撒撒娇，父母就会无奈地笑笑，摸着他的头说以后不要再这样了。然后他就被原谅了！是不是对柾国这样做，他也不会生气了？

泰亨推推眼镜，快走了几步追上走在前面的柾国，左臂一勾，就勾住了他的右臂。柾国虽然明显顿了一下，但他既没有因为这一动作而停在原地，也没有因此而说什么话。

"柾国啊，刚才哥对不住你…"-「其实我并没有觉得对不起你」。

"是我唐突了。"-「我是故意的」。

"跟大家说忙内是我的也不对…"-「你就应该是我的」。

"柾国，你别—"

"哥知道我为什么不高兴吗？"柾国停下来，一脸严肃。

泰亨露出一副讨好的样子，他咧开方形的嘴，眼睛笑得眯成了一条缝。

"说真的，我很不喜欢泰亨哥你每天一副傻乎乎的样子。"他皱着眉头回答，"如果被有心人看到那样，你会被成是gay的。"

泰亨听了满心欢喜，「忙内在关心我呢」。

可是柾国话锋一转，"哥知道这样会给组合带来多大负面影响吧？"

泰亨的笑立刻就凝固了，他想起以前的忙内，发烧了他会给自己出去买药，看到自己的胳膊在跳舞的时候抬不起来会问他是不是太累了，心情不好的时候会来安慰自己。可是现在呢，"你只是在乎组合的利益吗？"

"你说什么呢，哥！"柾国揪住他的袖子，"哥最近太敏感了，无论是智媛的事，还是组合的事。"

「金泰亨，田柾国现在心里根本没有你呀」，想至此，他甩开了柾国的手，往前走去。

"哥！哥！"他不理会柾国的喊声，"分明是你亲了我还生气，这合适吗？"血一下子涌上了头顶，惹得他眼压高了起来，眼球和太阳穴都突突地跳着，他摘掉眼镜，不回头地向宿舍走去。柾国的声音在自己身后越来越小。

7.

泰亨的心情因为这件事掉到了谷底。第二天拍摄时，他顶着青黑的眼圈来到片场，cody姐姐专门给他补了很多妆才勉强遮住。拍摄很快就顺利结束了。结束了拍摄工作，泰亨正在摘别在假发里的卡子，朴导演忽然走到他身边问道，"泰亨觉得你们组合的柾国xi适合表演吗？"

"内？"

"我有一部新剧要筹备开拍了，女主角已经选定了文智媛xi。她向我推荐了柾国。"

文智媛？柾国？最近这两个人的同步出现率太高了。"他恐怕不适合演戏，"泰亨马上回答。

朴导演疑惑地看着他。

"柾国很容易害羞，我觉得他在镜头前会放不开。"他微微笑着回答。

"可我听智媛xi说这孩子颇有潜力。"

"导演真的觉得柾国适合吗？还是因为是演技经验丰富的智媛xi推荐的，加上他人气高，所以想孤注一掷试试能不能冲击播放量榜首呢？

"况且如果真的不适合柾国，大概观众会说导演您选角不慎，也会批评柾国演技太差吧。

"那样的话，难道不是谁也尝不到甜头的合作吗？"

朴导演看着他笑了，"泰亨说话果然一针见血。我确实还要再仔细斟酌斟酌。不过，"他拍拍泰亨的肩膀，"没想到你并不会一味地只替自己的成员说好话。"

"因为柾国是我弟弟，您是我的伯乐，"他又一次眯起眼睛，咧开方形的嘴笑了起来，"我希望您和柾国都能获益呀。"

朴导演又和他说了几句在演技上需要继续保持和改善的地方就离开了。泰亨这才拉下了一直装作微笑的脸。

文智媛推荐？其实是为了给两个人创造更多相处的空间吧。不过我活着，柾国永远都不可能跟别人恋爱。

他穿上外套，把刚才摘掉、却因为导演来和自己问话而没来得及放下的卡子扔到垃圾桶里，卡子上满是还未干透的红色血迹。

8.

是什么时候喜欢上柾国的呢？

第一次见他的时候是在宿舍里，柾国那时还留着斜斜的刘海。一副狂傲不羁中二少年的样子，可是性格却内向得像个小姑娘。刚刚从练习室回到宿舍，天气那么热、人多物多屋子小，作为ace的他更是一身汗水。可柾国却悄悄地坐到沙发上，安静地等待哥哥们先洗澡。

泰亨洗完的时候是夜里1点半，南俊哥已经打上呼噜了。他看到柾国还团在沙发上，一边用扇子使劲儿扇着，一边看着手机。"快去洗吧。"他轻轻拍拍柾国的肩膀，"洗完了早点睡觉。"

"内。"忙内认真地点点头，就轻声跑进浴室了。

泰亨想，当时洗完澡就本该去睡觉了，可他却没有。坐在沙发上，泰亨仔细想着这个孩子的一切，练习认真、平时安静，将来一定能成大器。就这样不知道想了多久，浴室的门被打开，随即就听到柾国的声音，"哥还没睡？"

"哦，不太困。"

"那我先去睡了，"柾国冲自己拘谨地鞠一躬，顶着一头湿漉漉的头发往卧室走。

"头发湿着就这么睡了？"

"嗯，"他摸摸头发，"太累啦，懒得吹。"

"去把卧室门关上然后过来我这儿，"泰亨从沙发上站起来，走到客厅的衣柜旁蹲下去，翻出了一个吹风机，"哥帮你把头发吹干。"

柾国一定是太累了，以致于泰亨用吹风机给他吹着头发的时候，他就睡着了。钟表的指针指向2点，泰亨终于把柾国的头发吹干了。他拍拍他的肩膀，"快去屋里睡觉。"

没反应。

这孩子不仅睡得快，还睡得死。他坐在椅子上，头耷拉着侧向左边。

泰亨走到他身前看看，还冒着青春痘的额头，肉嘟嘟的还未褪去婴儿肥的脸颊，因为熟睡而微张的嘴，这分明还是个没长大的孩子。泰亨轻轻抚摸着柾国的头发，细细软软的，一阵类似于父性的东西在他心里蔓延开来。

这么小的孩子从釜山北上来到首尔，没有亲人陪着。平时又那么内向，不会和哥哥们撒娇。一定很孤单吧。以后由哥来守护你好吗？

泰亨叫了他半天才把他叫醒。

"以后要把头发吹干再睡知道吗？要不会头疼的。"

"内。"小孩迷迷糊糊地从椅子上站起来，身高比他还矮一点，他又冲泰亨鞠了个躬，"谢谢泰亨哥帮我吹头发。"

"不用这么客气，"他伸出手摸摸他的后脑勺，"以后要多和哥哥玩耍知道吗？我可不像南俊哥、玧其哥那么严肃的。"

"嗯。"柾国困得睁不开的双眼因为笑容眯成了一条缝，"谢谢哥哥。"

其实人与人的交往说难也难，说简单也简单，泰亨因为给柾国吹头发而成为组合里最先和他熟稔起来的成员。

后来的事实证明他们一直玩得很好，他关心柾国，柾国也关心他，甚至泰亨允许柾国不和自己说敬语—不过柾国没有答应。就这样，他们互相伴随着出了道、发了新歌、上了打歌舞台、还渐渐开始变得有名气起来。他们约定着一点点变高，高过了玧其哥，甚至柾国还要长得好一点，比泰亨还高。哦，他还练出了肌肉。柾国在哥哥们面前不再像以前那样内向了，泰亨把他守护得很好。

可能就是这样，泰亨习惯了柾国的陪伴，他全心全意地照顾并喜欢着这个弟弟，所以当这种习惯发展成为爱情的时候，也就无法被阻挡住了。

「他们之间的关系一直都是这么稳定，甚至非常亲密，直到…」

"智媛xi说我没能接到剧本。"泰亨推门而入宿舍的时候，柾国正坐在客厅的桌前发愣。看到泰亨进了屋子，他直直地站起身说道。

「…直到智媛xi的介入，使得他们之间互相爱护的关系变得分崩离析。」

他看着柾国的眼里满是慌乱，跑过来抓住自己的手，"哥，智媛xi说我没有接到朴导演的新剧。"

「是我做的」泰亨看着柾国不安的神情，和有些发红的眼眶，却想笑出来，「我不会允许你们有深入接触的」他忍住上扬的嘴角，"没接到新剧没关系啊，以后我们柾国还有很多机会的，"—只要不和文智媛在一起。

"可是之前和哥说的'保密'就是这个事啊，"他说，"智媛最开始找到我就是想问我愿不愿意去演戏，所以那段时间我才总是去找她，和她请教拍戏的经验。

"我是想给哥一个惊喜啊。"

柾国说着话，忽然感到握着泰亨的手湿滑滑、粘腻腻的，他松开泰亨的手，低头一看，"哥，你的手流血了！"

9.

"哥怎么拿着卡子都能扎到手啊？"

"这种东西难道不是拍完戏，由cody姐姐帮忙摘掉吗？"

"可要小心点，这次是手掌，下次不知道又会是哪里受伤了。"

柾国一边唠唠叨叨地说着，一边捧着泰亨的手用棉花棒蘸着碘酒轻轻擦着他的手掌心。

手心的皮肤很是娇嫩，所以处理起伤口来钻心的疼，惹得他不禁咧着嘴"嘶"了一下。

"很疼吗？"柾国皱着眉头看着伤口，轻轻冲他的掌心吹了口气，"吹吹就不疼了。"说话的语气就像一个安慰孩子的妈妈。

他这副小心翼翼的样子让泰亨想起来"血汗泪"打歌的时候，柾国的手因为和号锡哥的身体撞到一起，被他的衣服刮伤了。下台以后，泰亨一边用消毒纸巾给他擦去血迹，一边轻轻吹着伤口，告诉他"吹吹就不疼了"，那时候柾国笑话他把自己当个小孩。贴了创可贴以后，他问他"下回还敢不注意吗？"

—"下回还敢不注意吗？"

记忆中的金泰亨和现在眼前的田柾国重合了。

泰亨连忙摇摇头，"下回一定注意。"

柾国这才满意地露出了笑。

原来自己以前和他说过的那些话他还都记得。

那是不是代表柾国还属于金泰亨、自己把他从文智媛的手里夺了回来呢。

想到文智媛，泰亨装作不经意地问道"你刚才跟我说的剧本是怎么回事？"

"噢，那个…"柾国苦笑,"就是哥哥听到那样，智媛xi说我没能接到朴导演新戏的剧本—哥你怎么还笑？！"

"对不起对不起，"泰亨马上抿起嘴，但随即又忍不住咧开了嘴，"忙内唱歌这么好听就当歌手好啦，拍戏的时候也没法唱歌，白白耽误了你的嗓音。所以是在替你感到庆幸啊。"

"你就别安慰我了，"柾国收拾完摊开的医药箱转过来看着泰亨，"我想变得和哥一样优秀。"

他的手抚摸着另一只手心的伤口，"可是你本身就很优秀「优秀到所有人都会喜欢你吧」，"然后他放开手心，伸手摸了摸柾国的后脑勺，"我们柾国帅气、身材又好、唱歌也好听、知道心疼哥哥「这样的你太抢手了」。"

"泰亨哥真的觉得我很优秀吗？"他的眼睛大大地睁着看他，灯光下泰亨在他的眼睛里看到了自己的倒影。

泰亨的手从他的后脑勺滑到脖颈上，轻轻捏了捏，表示肯定。

可是不知道柾国想到了什么，有神的眼睛忽然垂了下去，一副失魂落魄的样子。随即，他又抬起头看着泰亨，"哥有不能告诉别人的秘密吗？"

泰亨另一只手托托眼镜，点头。

"我也有。"柾国撒娇似的撇撇嘴，"大概很久很久，可能一辈子都不能告诉别人了。"

-原来，我们都有不能告诉别人的秘密。

-那么，你的秘密是喜欢上了哪个女孩子吗？

10

田柾国有个不能说的秘密。

他喜欢金泰亨。

这个哥哥对他太好了以至于柾国一直把他对自己的好当作理所当然，对于爱情这东西，他从来没有多想过。

直到他离开哥哥们独自去参加花样旅行。

他是一行人里最小的那个，来到片场就安静地坐在一旁等着拍摄。

"柾国啊，一会儿帮哥哥们买点吃的来吧。"staff刚递给自己剧本，坐在旁边的其中一个嘉宾就突然开了口，"来这边坐车坐了好久，还挺饿的呢。"

"内。"前辈提了要求怎能不答应呢，于是柾国刚到片场没多一会儿，就被支走去买东西了。

可是买东西也并不像想象的那么顺利，拍摄地基础设施差，只有一家便利店，周围的游客要排很长的队。大概排了半个小时，他才买到食物。所以等他提着袋子回去的时候，其他嘉宾们已经开始拍摄了。

"干嘛去了，我们一直等你呢。"刚才那个指使他的嘉宾问。

"不是哥让我去买点吃的吗？"他递过去装了汉堡的袋子。

"买的是汉堡啊，"另一个嘉宾接过袋子打开看了一眼说，"吃了可是会长肉的啊。"然后就放到了一边的地上。

如果是泰亨哥在身边会怎样做呢？

无论是多高热量的食物，他都一定会摆出一副高兴激动的样子打开包装吃下去。

不，他都不会让自己去买。会是泰亨哥来代替自己做这些事情。

拍摄的时候，柾国走了神。他愣愣地看着被冷落在一旁的汉堡， 「如果泰亨哥在就好了」，他这样想。

事实是，泰亨哥确实来了片场。

当节目拍摄结束的时候，他提着装了汉堡的袋子往停车的方向走。经纪人哥身边，有个熟悉的身影靠在车边。

是泰亨哥。

"哥！"他跑过去。

"柾国！"泰亨哥朝他挥挥手，咧开嘴笑。"拍摄怎么样啊？"当柾国跑到他身边，他问道。

本来是想吐槽的，可是柾国知道即使抱怨也没什么用。于是就强行笑了笑，"还不错。"

"是吗…"泰亨脸上露出怀疑的表情但是也没有多问。"那咱们回家吧。"他叹口气，摸了摸柾国的后脑勺。

"哇，这是我们柾国给哥买的汉堡吗？"看到放在车里座位上的袋子，泰亨扒开袋子问道。低下头顺便闻一闻，"还挺香呢。"

"哥不要吃那个！那是凉的。"柾国连忙抓住泰亨的手。"是刚才给前辈买的汉堡，但是他们没有吃。"

"哎呀，正好我有点饿，" 泰亨无所谓地说，"前辈们不喜欢，可是哥喜欢吃汉堡啊。"说着就拿出了一个汉堡，揭开包装纸吃了起来。

"娱乐圈嘛，就是这样。"他一边嚼着汉堡一边嘟囔，"晚辈只有听话做事的份儿，没有抱怨吐槽的资格。不过我们忙内也总有一天会成为前辈的，那时候就可以让别人给买汉堡啦。"

柾国一直知道泰亨并没有镜头前表现出来的那样粗线条，可是他不知道他竟然敏锐到了这个地步，一下子就看出来自己是因为前辈嫌弃自己买的汉堡才不开心的。

「哥对我真好」他这样暗想，「再也不会有人像他这样对我了，还给我留足了面子。」

果不其然，第二天早晨，泰亨的肚子就疼了起来。

肯定是昨天吃了柾国拿的凉汉堡闹的，经纪人哥说着，有些生气地看了眼柾国。作为艺人要特别注意才行，怎么能这么随意呢。

"哥不要说柾国了， " 泰亨一手捂着自己的肚子一面说，"我当时确实是太饿了，也不能全怪忙内。 " 说罢又觉得不够似的，冲着柾国笑笑，"没事儿的，哥没事儿。"说着，又疼得咧了咧嘴。

" 谢谢哥，"他蹲下去，跪到沙发旁，手放到泰亨的肚子上帮他揉了起来。

"说什么谢。"泰亨的手放到他的手上面，"这是作为哥哥应该的。以后什么事，无论开心、不开心，都不能骗哥知道吗？"

一阵暖意从自己的心口涌出来，慢慢向全身延伸开来。

爱情不就是这样吗，来得猝不及防。就像一场感冒，嗓子疼了很多天，打了一个喷嚏，喉咙立刻就不疼了，可是一说话却发现话里带了鼻音—感冒了。

可惜柾国用了很久才明白，当时回想着泰亨专门来到片场接自己，吃掉了前辈嫌弃的自己费了很大劲买的汉堡，以及第二天肚子疼还不忘维护自己时，那种直达身上每一个角落的暖意，叫做爱情。

事实上柾国一直不敢确定自己对泰亨哥的这种感情的本质是什么。

所有节目、所有分组、所有座位安排都想和他一起。

上综艺的时候总是看着他。

在宿舍里总去找他玩游戏。

总是想着泰亨哥怎样、泰亨哥怎样。

或许只是一个弟弟对团内哥哥的依赖。

怎么会是爱情呢？

他对他的关心，那只是弟弟应该回报哥哥的。

泰亨哥后来配了一副眼镜，他看远处的时候不甚清楚，所以配了眼镜。

不知道如果我在远处，是不是哥也看不清我了。他这样开玩笑着说道，心里早有了答案。

"当然会看的清啊，"泰亨托托眼镜框回答，"哥会戴好眼镜看到柾国的。即使再远—"他猛地凑到眼前，温热的鼻息甚至打在了自己的脸上，"哥也会把柾国看得清清楚楚，就像现在凑近看你一样。"他直直地盯着自己，似乎是想把自己脸上的每个毛孔都看得一清二楚。

柾国不敢直视他的眼睛，他咬咬嘴唇，低下了眼睛。

然后他看到了泰亨的嘴唇。

粉红色的，应该是还没有把打歌时上的妆完全卸掉，软软的，微张。

「 如果吻上去一定很美好 。」

一个声音忽然在他脑海里响起。

「田柾国！！你在想什么！」

他摇摇头，把泰亨推了开来。"哥别离我那么近嘛。"然后就不好意思地转过了头，假装放松地拿起了手机。点开Safari，网页自动还原到了上次搜索的界面，是文智媛的个人资料。

他没有看到的，是泰亨失望的脸。

"还没问你呢，哥这幅眼镜怎么样啊？"柾国毫不走心地滑动着屏幕，听到身边的泰亨这么问道。

"还不错。"他扭头看看，故作轻松地回答，"哥戴上眼镜挺好看的。"随即就又把视线移回了手机屏幕上。

「你知道自己戴上眼镜有多适合吗！」柾国的心底叫嚣着，可是他不敢说出来。有什么变了，他不知道是什么不同于以往了，但他知道不能把这话说出来。

泰亨在自己身边嘿嘿地笑了，"你觉得好看就好，"他说道。

柾国没有回应。他知道一旦开口自己一定会说出来的，泰亨哥戴着眼镜真好看。

"看什么呢？"看柾国不说话，泰亨又凑过来，把下巴放到自己的肩膀上去看手机里的网页。

"哥觉得她好看吗？"他问，他依稀记得泰亨哥说过，他喜欢这样的女生。

泰亨没有回答。

「大概是喜欢的吧」。

"那天别人介绍认识的，互相交换了手机号，以后可能会有进一步交流。"

「我有可能要去演戏了，和这位文智媛搭戏。如果真的能出演，我一定要第一个告诉哥。」

可是泰亨还是没有说话，"咔哒"，墙上的钟表响了一声，他一句话不说，就起身往屋里走了。留下柾国坐在沙发上。

也许真的不该给泰亨哥看的，他不禁想，万一以后真的去拍戏了，他们因为自己而有了进一步发展怎么办呢？

和文智媛的交流已经持续好几天了，柾国一直故意躲着泰亨给她发短信。他怕泰亨哥看到短信会萌生见一见文智媛的念头。

于是他决定等泰亨进屋了再出门和她在酒吧约见。

可谁想到泰亨哥还在客厅准备第二天的剧本。

"去哪儿？"他看到自己一身黑色，戴了墨镜和黑色口罩问道。

「以后不能骗哥知道吗？」他想起来泰亨哥这么说过。于是迟疑了一下，他还是说了实话，"跟智媛去club。"

听了这话，他皱皱眉，"你们什么时候发展到了可以一起去club的程度？"

"大概上周吧。"柾国看向他手里一沓厚厚的纸张，"哥不用管我，继续看你的剧本吧。"—他想尽快结束这个话题，万一泰亨哥想和自己一起去酒吧可就糟了。

可最后还是没能避免泰亨去club找自己的结果。

他连眼镜都没有摘掉，就匆匆赶来了。

「不是说以后再远也要戴着眼镜看我吗？那这次戴眼镜，你是想看清文智媛还是我呢？」柾国深深呼出一口气，却还是假装扬起了笑脸冲泰亨打了招呼，让他坐了下来。

然后就是那个吻。

如果说还能有什么比听泰亨哥讲几个小时不能和圈内人恋爱的警告、是不是和智媛恋爱的追问和主动要求要送她出club之外，更让人心乱的，大概就是泰亨哥给自己的吻了。

他拉着自己到了舞池里，摸了自己的脸颊。

不是喜欢文智媛那样的女生吗？那又为什么这么对我呢？他想，还是你背着我喝了酒，把我当做了文智媛。

可是泰亨哥却扣住自己的脖子，紧紧地将唇凑上来。

就像自己想象的那样温柔。

他舔了舔柾国的唇，然后伸出了舌尖，钻进了自己的嘴里。

他用双唇吮吸着柾国的下唇，就和电影里那些接吻场景所描绘的一模一样。

柾国不禁想泰亨哥搂进怀里，用力回应他。

可是他不能。

当你吻我的时候，你在想着谁呢？

谁不想和自己喜欢的人接吻，但是我不能置你的名声于不顾。

于是他推开了泰亨哥。

田柾国亲手推开了自己喜欢的人。

柾国从没有想过自己真的能去演戏。

所以当文智媛打来电话说，朴导演觉得自己再好好加油、以后再来找他的时候，也没有感到失望。他只是觉得有点可惜，说好的如果能去演戏就第一个告诉泰亨哥，可是却没想到失去了契机。

他坐在宿舍里客厅的沙发上，等待着泰亨哥。无论怎样，不管开心还是不开心，都不能骗哥。他攥攥拳头，即使没有成功，也至少要告诉他有导演曾经觉得自己是可以努力去演戏的苗子。

泰亨进屋的时候，他立刻从沙发上站了起来，把这个消息告诉了他。

可是没想到泰亨笑了起来。

「大概是庆幸自己没能参加拍摄，不用和文智媛在一起吧」他想。

"对不起对不起，"泰亨哥抿起嘴，但随即又忍不住咧开了嘴，"忙内唱歌这么好听就当歌手好啦，拍戏的时候也没法唱歌，白白耽误了你的嗓音。所以是在替你感到庆幸啊。"

"你就别安慰我了，"他回答，"我想变得和哥一样优秀。"

「这样才有喜欢你的资格」。

"可是你本身就很优秀，我们柾国帅气、身材又好、唱歌也好听、知道心疼哥哥。"

太少听到泰亨哥这样直白地夸奖自己了。柾国的眼睛大大地睁着看他，"哥真的觉得我很优秀吗？"

泰亨的手从他的后脑勺滑到脖颈上，轻轻捏了捏，表示肯定。

就像爱抚一只小狗。

可是小狗可以对主人表达自己的爱意，他却无法告诉泰亨自己喜欢他呢。想着，他就忽然垂下了眼睛。随即又抬起头，看着泰亨，"哥有不能告诉别人的秘密吗？"

泰亨另一只手托托眼镜，点头。

"我也有。"柾国撇撇嘴，"大概很久很久，可能一辈子都不能告诉别人了。"

是什么样的秘密呢？

是田柾国爱上了金泰亨。

11

"晚上见，"柾国坐在客厅里捧着一碗刚冲好的燕麦，看着泰亨换上外出穿的鞋子，又感觉不够似地补了"辛苦啦"才把他放走。

跟泰亨有过一次交心的谈话以后，柾国的生活重新回归了平静。不用再为拍戏的事去找文智媛，避免了在泰亨面前反复提起她、因而可能增加的他对她的好感，因为在柾国看来她正是泰亨的理想型。还有泰亨跟自己说，现在的他已经很优秀了，也让柾国觉得稍微心安了一点。总之，除了不能跟泰亨哥说出心里的那个秘密之外，其他一切都很好。

不过说起来，即使不能向他表达自己的心意也无妨，柾国想。如果本身就是那样喜欢表达感情的性格，或许还可以借此像开玩笑似的说我可真喜欢你之类的话。可惜自己平时都闷闷的，即使说了也不会有人信。他用勺子舀干净碗里的最后一点燕麦，站起来拿到水池边准备刷了起来。

"放在里面别管了，"刚打开水龙头，就听见背后窸窸窣窣的响声，回过头，是睡眼惺忪、迷迷糊糊地把手插在卫衣兜里的智旻哥，"一会儿哥吃完早餐一起洗就好了。"他说着，把头靠到了柾国的后背上，又用胳膊搂住他，"我帮你刷碗，你给我煎鸡蛋做个三明治吧。"

"我可没求哥帮我刷碗。"柾国把碗从水里捞出来，洗干净，"再说帮我洗碗的话，"他抬手把碗放回了柜橱里，"哥够得着吗？"

"没有你我就不能做饭洗碗了吗？"智旻的眼睛一下子睁大了，"你还嘲笑我身高！"说着就伸出手挠起了他的胳肢窝。柾国很敏感，别人一动他就会躲着笑个不停。

"哈哈哈哈哥啊，我错了，哈哈哈，你别挠我痒痒嘛。"

"不惩罚你你就不知道错，"智旻把柾国挤到了厨房的小角落，惹得他无处可逃，最后索性自暴自弃地喊着"呀，智旻呐，我错了"这样的话。

"还不用敬语？"智旻更来气了，他把袖子撸起来，又开始新一轮的攻击。

泰亨一直是柾国最好的玩伴，可是从他去拍摄"花郎"之后，在宿舍里待的时间就少多了。即使在宿舍里，也往往是在看剧本、背台词。作为泰亨同年亲故的智旻也来自釜山，又加上家里有个和柾国一年生的弟弟，因此对他一直照顾有加，是被粉丝给予了"最佳弟控"称号的人。有这样的哥哥陪柾国玩耍，倒确实是稍微减轻了一点对泰亨的想念。

这样玩闹的情景，以前只有泰亨和柾国做主角，现在泰亨有了别的事情，就换做了智旻来替代他做主角。

两个人玩得很欢脱。忙内line在家里的时候，基本也都是哥哥们在工作室的时候，所以玩得不亦乐乎，也不怕吵到别人。

还是一串钥匙被摔在桌子上的声音打断了他们的吵闹。

是泰亨。

他不说话，就那么直直地看着柾国和智旻。

"哥—"

"泰亨—"

"我有东西忘记拿了。"他说道，"回来拿一下。"

泰亨哥生气了。

柾国清晰地意识到了这点，每当他生气的时候，都会用三白眼看着对方。他从不皱眉，可是英气的眉毛即使不用皱起来，也颇有严肃的味道。

"泰亨哥，"智旻松开抓着柾国衣服的手，他便走过去，"我—"

泰亨脱掉外套，搭到椅背上，看也没看柾国一眼，就上楼回了房间。

"你别生气。"柾国跟上去，在泰亨坐在床上从包里摸索着找东西的时候说道，"我和智旻哥逗着玩呢。"

对啊，只是开玩笑而已，为什么会生气呢。他想不明白，但也不敢多说什么，只是站在一旁看着泰亨。

"哥总是去拍戏，平时只有智旻哥跟我玩。"

"关系已经很好了对吧，"泰亨抬起头看着他，"好到都可以不用敬语了。"

"那只是开玩笑而已。"他解释，"又不是当真。再说一个团何来关系好坏—"

"我知道。"泰亨从床边站起来，视线与他对视，忽然冲他笑了笑，"哥怎么会生柾国的气呢。"

"哥确定没生气？"柾国怀疑地看着他，"可你刚才都把钥匙摔在桌子上了。"

"没生你的气的。"泰亨抬手摸摸他的后脖颈，"真的。"

"怎么样怎么样？"把泰亨送走之后智旻问，"他为什么生气？"

"泰亨哥说他不生气。"

"可他那样子一看就生气了。"

"也许只是气自己忘带东西了吧。"

对啊，只是和智旻哥闹着玩，泰亨哥有什么可生气的呢。

"不过话说起来，我生气的时候你可从来不这么上心呢，田柾国，"智旻拍了拍他的肩膀。"你去安慰泰亨，就不怕我生气吗？"

"哎呀，智旻哥是最好的哥哥嘛，怎么会生我的气。泰亨哥是—"

"泰亨是什么？"

「是我喜欢的人。」当然柾国永远不可能把这话说出来了。

12

柾国想过，每个哥哥都是不可缺少的。

硕珍哥是拉扯他长大的哥哥。玧其哥是带着他成长的哥哥。号锡哥是最包容他的哥哥。南俊哥是他渴望成为的哥哥。智旻哥是无微不至地照顾着他的哥哥。

那泰亨哥呢？

其实和其他哥哥也无异。

可他却是柾国最喜欢的哥哥。

多数人都有这么一个习惯，嘴上说着一套，可是做起来又是另一套。或者之前是一个样子，后来又是别的样子。

那柾国对这些哥哥的感情有变过吗？

没有，只是随着时间的推移而日渐加深而已。

但这并不代表所有哥哥对他也是同样的双向箭头。

就比如泰亨，他自诩是柾国最好的玩伴，可是去拍摄"花郎"的时候，他不再是那个整日都能跟他一起玩闹的人了。

再比如智旻，说着是柾国最好的哥哥，永远不会生他的气，可他却食言了。

那天，柾国和智旻在休息室打闹，起因是柾国在玩游戏的时候被从身后扑过来搂住他脖子的智旻打扰，输了游戏，两个人就这样闹了起来。

"智旻呐，过来一趟。"经纪人哥忽然脸色严肃地出现在他们面前，把智旻叫走了。

等智旻回来的时候，他也变得一脸严肃。

看他没什么继续玩闹的意思，柾国只得安安静静地坐在了他旁边继续玩起了游戏。

可智旻看他坐到了自己身边，却神色很不好地站了起来坐到了号锡身边去。

柾国只当他是被经纪人批评了，心情不好，也就没有再理会。可谁知到了打歌的时候，他凑过去想跟智旻击掌，却又被他躲了开去。

"哥，你今天怎么回事？"一下舞台，他就揪住了智旻的衣袖问道。

"怎么回事？你问我怎么回事？"甩开柾国的手，智旻上下打量了他一遍，"不是想避嫌吗？不是觉得我插到了你和泰亨之间吗？"

"哥你说什么？"柾国满脸迷惑。

"不是你跟经纪人哥说我喜欢你，是同性恋吗？"智旻冷哼了一声，"表面上叫哥叫得那么亲切，实际上很唾弃我跟你一起打闹吧。"

"经纪人哥说我嫌你是同性恋？"

"准确说是喜欢你的同性恋。田柾国，我不知道你为什么会觉得我是gay。"说完话，智旻就头也不回地离开了。

嫌弃智旻哥是喜欢我的同性恋？

想要避嫌？

柾国一头雾水。他明明什么也没和经纪人哥说。

难道是有人假借我的名义向经纪人哥告状了？

其实是看不惯我和智旻哥关系好？

那会是谁呢？

柾国想了半天也没想出来。

"泰亨啊，刚才节目前找你你不在呢，"他忽然听到硕珍哥说道，"哥有件衣服你帮我看看好不好看啊？"

"哦刚刚去找经纪人哥问事情来着。"

"节目前。"

"经纪人哥。"

"嫌我插足到了你和泰亨之间吗？"

"哥没生气吗？"

"哥怎么会生你的气。"

他忽然明白了什么，竟然全身抖了起来。

"珍哥，"他咽了下口水，"我能先跟V哥说句话吗？"

没有等到硕珍的回答，他就拉着泰亨进了旁边一间休息室。

"是你。"啪哒，锁上门，他转过身来。

"你跟经纪人哥说了那些话，挑破离间我和智旻哥。"慢慢攥紧拳头。

"你说不生我的气，结果却做了这种事情。"咚咚咚，心跳得厉害。

"还有朴导演的事情。"深呼吸，他想让自己平静一点。

"当时智媛xi跟我说有些事情要和泰亨xi坦诚布公说一说，我都还不明白。"他举起手臂，拽起了他的衣领。

"所有这些，都是你干的。"他把他按在休息室门上。

"你到底怀了什么心思，金泰亨。"

"呵，我怀了什么心思。"

"我不想让你跟文智媛走得太近。"

"我不想看你跟智旻关系太好。"

"所以我帮你拒绝了和她搭戏的机会。"

"所以我跟经纪人哥小小地夸张了一下。"

"你说我怀了什么心思。"

他抓住柾国揪着自己衣领的手，举起来拿到嘴边吻了一下。

"因为我爱你呀。"

"你只能是我一个人的。"

金泰亨，你真是个疯子。

13

到底什么是爱情啊？

所有人都知道金泰亨和田柾国闹别扭了，原因不明。

"爱我？"距离那次争吵已经过去整整两周了，他仍清晰地记得那天动了怒的柾国，"你觉得这样是爱？那哥真是大错特错。"打开休息室的门出去之前，柾国这样说道。

「爱是离不开那个人，爱是希望那个人离不开自己，」他想。「我这样想难道错了吗？」

第一次，金泰亨对自己的爱情观产生了怀疑。

很快就迎来了春节假期，成员们被允许放假三天。

泰亨是要回大邱自己家的。

出宿舍的时候，正巧柾国和智旻在客厅最后检查准备回去要带的东西。柾国抬头看了眼他，就又低下了头开始收拾行李，一句话都没有说。倒是智旻，打破了沉默，"自己回去吗？不和玧其哥一起走？"

泰亨点点头，"你们一起回釜山？"

"对，正好顺路。"

"这样…那先提前祝你们春节快乐啦，"他略显尴尬，"咱们节后见，智旻…柾国。"

回大邱坐的是火车。泰亨捂得严严实实，确保谁都认不出来是他，然后才坐到了座位上。

座位对面是一对母子，小孩生性闹腾不安分，从桌子底下钻过来，扑到泰亨怀里跟他撒娇。

"对不住，"妈妈操着一口纯净的首尔话，不好意思地笑笑，把孩子拉过来按在座位上。"小晟一点都不老实，给您添麻烦了。"

泰亨摇摇头。

"您是带孩子去大邱旅游？"他好奇地问道，"听您的口音是首尔的标准普通话呢。"

"哎，是带孩子去大田见他爸爸，"妇女回答，"我先生前几年去了那儿，现在经营一家面包店。"看泰亨露出好奇的目光，她继续说，"本来他在首尔的银行工作，后来不知道生了什么念头，非要辞职去地方自己开店。"

"那您是趁着假期带着孩子去和丈夫团聚？"

"是啊，"提到团聚，妇女的眼神里充满了幸福，"平时我在首尔工作，可是先生也舍不下自己在大田的事业，只好利用假期聚一聚了。"说着，她摸摸孩子的头发，"曾经也会心有不甘，为什么要把那么好的工作辞掉呢。可是看到他在经营面包房的时候，露出的笑容是之前在银行工作时不曾见到的，我便也就感到安心了。

"人呐，一定要懂得互相理解，不能把自己的一己私利加诸在其他人身上啊。"

「所以，爱是理解和放手吗？」

见泰亨陷入沉思，不作回答，那妇女又说道，"看来您也是为爱所困了？年轻人嘛，难免会想霸占着女朋友，不让她脱离自己视线的。可是到最后你才会发现有时候那样法西斯式的感情，只是占有欲，并不是爱呀。"

说着话，列车停了下来。

妇女抬头看看车厢上的电子滚动提示牌，"哎呀，到大田了我们该下车了。"她冲泰亨微微一笑，"说了这么多话，真是打扰您休息了。我平时在首尔工作，除了上班就是孩子，也没什么朋友聊天，一见到能聊天的就说个不停啦。"

泰亨冲她点点头。

他侧过头去，看到窗外一个男人站在车下，母子俩下了车，小男孩就扑进了男人的怀抱里，男人高兴地抱起他转了一圈。妻子在孩子身后，丈夫把孩子放下来，将妻子搂进了怀里。

「她放弃了很多，成全了丈夫的事业。」泰亨想道，「也许爱真的是互相理解。」

到家的时候已经下午了。

泰亨进了家门，上高中的妹妹泰恩正坐在沙发上读书。

"哥哥回来了！"泰恩放下书，跑到门口，接过了泰亨的书包。

"在读什么呢？"他坐到沙发上，拿起了泰恩的书，"哦，是《巴黎圣母院》。"

"哥哥有读过这本书吗？"她问道。

"还真的没有呢，"他摇头， "不如你给我讲讲吧。"

看起来泰恩真的很喜欢这本书，也读得很细致。可是坐了很久火车，泰亨本来就有些累，听着听着就有点困了。"泰恩啊，"他打了个哈欠，"你就简单说说自己的感受吧。"

"我的感受啊…"泰恩拉长了尾音，"其实有三个男人对埃斯梅拉达有好感，花花公子弗比斯、副主教弗洛罗和钟楼怪人卡西莫多。第一个人只是贪图美色，并未付出真心。第二个人心理阴暗，喜欢埃斯梅拉达就一定要得到她，最终把她送上了绞刑架。第三个人真心爱着埃斯梅拉达的面容和心灵，他守护在一旁却不靠近，最后为埃斯梅拉达殉情了。"

"我最喜欢的是卡西莫多，"她抱着书跟泰亨说，"像弗比斯或是弗洛罗那样对肉体的索求和占有欲根本不是爱。"

泰亨用食指推了一下妹妹的脑门，"小小年纪也懂得爱吗。"

"你不信，"泰恩嘟嘴抱怨，"我已经17岁了。哥哥17岁的时候早都跑到首尔去当练习生了。"

是啊，17岁的自己当时在做什么？

在心心念念着柾国啊。

他说17岁的妹妹不懂爱，可那个时候他对柾国不是爱吗。

「爱不是占有，而是守护。」泰亨在睡着前，想着妹妹的话，陷入了睡眠。

三天的假期太短暂，泰亨觉得自己在家还没有待多久，就又要回宿舍了。

不舍得家里吗？

有点。但更多的是期待。

因为他回去之后就又可以见到柾国了。可是见到又有什么用，他一不爱自己，二还生着气。

回到宿舍，除了柾国以外其他人都回来了。

"柾国没回来吗？"他问智旻。

智旻拉拉泰亨的衣袖把他拽到没人的地方，"柾国回来了，不过刚才去了工作室录cover。你不生柾国的气了？"

"生气？"泰亨反问，「到底是谁生谁的气啊。」

"那天我不是和柾国生气了嘛，"他咽了口口水说，"他后来向我认了错，我才知道他是觉得我们俩走得太近，和你渐渐疏离，才去和经纪人哥去说心里话的。结果经纪人哥却误以为柾国的意思是，希望我和他别走那么近了。"

见泰亨没有说话，智旻紧张地问道，"你不会生我们的气吧，你不在家我们就和你疏远了。"

可是泰亨满脑子想的不是智旻的道歉，而是柾国说是自己和经纪人哥吐了苦水。他替他背了黑锅。

"我不生你的气，"他回答，"柾国现在在工作室？"

"对，"智旻点点头，"他说一会儿就回来。"

泰亨说了句"我去接柾国"，就急匆匆出了家门。

刚回宿舍的时候，天气还阴着，现在外面已经开始飘雪花了。

泰亨紧紧围着的围脖，也不顾手上没有戴手套，就迈上脚踏车就往公司骑去。

在楼下等到电梯上去的时候，柾国正在电梯间等电梯。看到泰亨，他只是说了句"泰亨哥"就准备进到电梯里下楼。

"我们谈谈，"泰亨一把拽住柾国，就拉着他回了公司进了一间休息室里。

"为什么说是自己告密的。"他插着兜站在柾国面前，"不是很讨厌我吗？"

似乎是因为被撞破了秘密，柾国的耳朵一下子红了起来。他两只手交叉在一起又松开。"我觉得并没有必要跟你解释为什么。"

"没必要？"泰亨反问，"因为我喜欢你，所以我想知道到底为什么你要替我说谎。把话说开了，"他苦笑着坐到柾国身边说，"也就省得我再自作多情了。"

"你不想再挑拨离间我和智旻哥了吗？"

"其实是很想的，"泰亨搂住他的肩膀，"你不知道我有多希望全世界都能抛弃你，这样你就属于我一个人了，"他感受到怀里的柾国全身因自己的话而绷紧，"可是我不能这么做。"

"三天来我想了很多，虽然对你占有欲那么强，但这不是真正的爱。爱是懂得理解和守护。"

他松开柾国，站起来，整理了一下衣服，"朴导演那边，我会和他说明情况的，如果以后有真的适合你的剧本，我会向他推荐你。我也会跟智旻说清楚一切，让你们的心结彻底解开。以后我们还是做好兄弟吧，这一页就算翻过去好了。"

"我做的不对，"泰亨打开休息室的门，"和你道歉。"

说罢，就要迈开步子走出去。

"你说了爱是守护，"他听到柾国在他背后说，"所以我从来没有向你抱怨过你拍戏的时间大大超过了和我们在一起的时间，在你的心里，花郎剧组的哥哥们比我们更重要；演戏在你心里要比做爱豆的本职更有意义吧。

"你说爱是懂得理解，我知道你惦记我，怕我喜欢别人，才会做出那些事情。

"可是你为什么从来都没有问我怎么想呢？

"你没有想过，也许我和你怀着一样的情感吗？"

泰亨和柾国回到宿舍之后，智旻还在客厅里。

看到他们一起回来，他兴奋地跑上去，把他们一边一个搂在怀里，"真好，咱们忙内line三个人又在一起了。"

可是泰亨和柾国都没有说话，后者更是把头埋到智旻的脖子那里，只看得见两只耳朵红红的。智旻把他的头抬起来，才发现他的脸也是扑满了绯红。

"怎么？发烧了？"他焦急地问。

"智旻哥，"柾国拉过泰亨的手十指相扣，举到了智旻面前晃晃，"我们在一起了。"

所以什么是爱呢？

是相互理解和默默守护。

在泰亨接了另一部戏之后，有一天他回到家又发现智旻和柾国在过分地玩闹，过分到什么地步呢，智旻把柾国压在了沙发上挠他的痒痒。泰亨清清嗓子，半开玩笑半认真地说，"朴智旻，以后你不要挠柾国的腰窝了，他很怕痒。"

"好啦好啦，"知道泰亨是个占有欲很强的男友之后，智旻嘟囔着从柾国身上爬了下来，"真是的，忙内跟你恋爱了之后，我都不能和他一起玩了。"说罢就自顾自地上了楼。

"哥辛苦啦。"智旻回了房间之后，柾国从沙发上坐起来，把泰亨拉到身边坐下。"我给泰亨哥揉揉肩。"

"别，"泰亨冷冷地拒绝，"我看你跟智旻玩得很好嘛，都坐到你身上去了。"

"哥别生气嘛，是智旻哥问我谁在上谁在下，最后才闹成这样的。"他像小乖狗似的趴到泰亨的肩头，炽热的呼吸就钻进了泰亨的耳朵里，惹得他不禁抖了抖。

"那你说什么？"

柾国用鼻尖顶着泰亨的脖子，"啵"地亲了一声，才回答道，"在我身下的只能是哥哥你呀。"

-完-


End file.
